the_forge_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Claymore Howitzer
Key Features *185mm "Valhalla" railcannon *Crew compartment (cramped) w/ ammunition hatch *V6 hydrogen engine (overclocked) *Advanced fire control system *Magazine w/ special purpose shells Tactical Analysis Ground Pounder: The Claymore is one of the biggest mass producible guns of FDI’s arsenal. It has a nearly legendary firing range. Possesses superb accuracy and can operate in any terrain and weather. Very few have the luxury of surviving the punishment of its shells. Cannon on the Move: thanks to the tread system and enclosed compartment, the Claymore is a completely mobile system, able to chase the enemy and follow the leading forces to provide fire support to the attached elements, counteracting generations of vulnerable fixed guns. Firepower!: the Claymore is easily the most powerful cannon based weapon in the Forge, the Valhalla easily able to destroy any ground-based target. Thanks to the modular shells, the cannon is also capable of firing a multitude of rounds, from armor-piercing anti-tank rounds to high-explosive shells, MIRV scatter rounds, incendiaries and even chemical shells. Way Over There: the Claymore also has an extremely long range, and as such due to its slow engine speed and lack of self-defense capabilities, it is normally used as support from a fortified battery, where they lay down curtains of shells in a vicious volley. Operational History Since the beginning of time, battles have been decided by firepower. The bigger the gun, the greater the power. Artillery dates all the way back to some of the earliest battles of Ancient Earth. Not so unusually, artillery has been used in war ever since humanity left the homeworld. However, for the Forge, their selection of big guns almost killed them. When the Krogan War broke out, several flaws were quickly exposed in the FDI arsenal, as they faced off against the Alliance. One of the biggest problems was with the Stahlrim, an artillery variant of the Mastiff. When it was first designed, the Stahlrim was designed with the mechanisation of armies in mind. To that end, it was designed to have more speed than the stationary guns it replaced, and to have the ability to fire on the move. Unfortunately for everyone but the krogan, the Stahlrim proved woefully inadequate when it finally saw action during the Krogan War. Though it could technically fire on the move, it was virtually impossible to accurately hit targets, which generally meant the Stahlrim was forced to come to a full stop while firing. It was thinly armoured to maximise mobility, but this only made it easier for the krogan to destroy it when they eventually caught up. Most damningly, range and firepower were severely lacking, especially when compared to the alien artillery pieces. After witnessing the performance of the Stahlrim in several battles, the Forge decided to commission a replacement. Two contracts eventually went out; one to Renault Autowerks on Eridanus IV to develop what would become the Koalition, and one to Torshammar Artilleri, at their labs on Eridanus I. The artillery piece that Torshammar eventually presented was the Claymore Howitzer, which the Forge was very satisfied with upon seeing it in action. By any standards, the Claymore is a fairly conventional artillery piece. Though it still employs a simple 185mm howitzer, it offers a much more stable firing platform, which allows for improved accuracy and range. It is also fairly cheap, allowing it to be deployed in bulk. Admittedly, it isn't much better armoured than the Stahlrim it replaces, and it has to deploy before firing, which leaves it briefly vulnerable to counter battery fire, but all in all the Claymore is a solid design, capable of supporting FDI forces with deadly artillery bombardment over long ranges. Category:Vehicles